


Bad Day

by Tazzmanian_Devil



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Hey hey first fic, Huey is an introvert, Hurt/Comfort, Ive written before but not ducktales and not published, Mentions of Dewey and Louie, Sensory Overload, dealing with depression, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazzmanian_Devil/pseuds/Tazzmanian_Devil
Summary: Huey has a bad day. Webby tries to understand. Maybe it runs in the family.





	Bad Day

Dewey and Louie knew not to bother their older brother when he'd had enough. The amount he could take was different each day, some days they had to tread lightly through the houseboat because the quarters were so close.

After moving in with their great uncle, it got easier to leave him on his own. If the blankets were draped over his bunk, and the light was off, they were quiet until they got to a different part of the manor where they could goof off properly.

Some days he didn't show up to breakfast, and they or Donald would bring him something to eat, but otherwise leave him alone.

Huey appreciated the quiet time. He didn't do a lot when he was alone. Sometimes he made lists, sometimes he played with puzzle toys that he'd long ago memorized the solutions to, sometimes he read, and sometimes he just took a nap.

Unfortunately, they hadn't told the newest addition to their family, Webbigail, about why Huey sometimes slunk off at the end of an adventure, or opted out of some puzzles and games before they'd even begun.

The eldest of three realized this only after he heard the click of the bedroom door open, and a shriller than usual voice calling his name in the dark.

"Huey? Hey!"

The light flicked on and Huey shrank back from the makeshift curtain sealing him into his bunk. His asylum lasted only moments, though, as a small feathered hand pulled the blanket back and off of the bed entirely.

"What are you doing? I thought you hated only sibling day, are you trying to have it again?"

Huey squinted. Her voice was felt louder than usual, more intrusive, though she spoke at the same volume she usually did.

"Do I have to teach you this lesson too? You guys are so lucky to have friends and siblings! Stop avoiding each other!"

Her hands were on her hips as she raised her voice desperately, under the impression that she was acting as the glue that held the Duck family together.

Still, Huey didn't respond, searching for the proper words as he struggled to process what she was saying.

"What are you even doing in here? Are you keeping secrets? Why was the light off?"

She wasn't going to stop, was she? Huey put a hand on her shoulder, silencing her, and quietly asked her to turn the light back off.

Confused, she stepped back and flicked the switch, allowing him to relax and rub at his forehead.

Webby bounced back over to the bed and took a seat on the edge. She took a cue from his softer-than-usual voice and lowered her own.

"What are we dealing with? Mole men from the planet's core? Sentient sewer beasts rising from the depths to take revenge on the pet owners who flushed them?" She gasped, her voice rising an octave. "Is it more family secrets? More information on your mo-mph!" Huey clamped a hand around her beak, shooting her a look.

"Webby, no, it's not any kind of secret." His head twinged, and his eyebrows tightened. "There's no adventuring going on, now can you please lower your voice?"

Webby paused, then nodded, and Huey took back his hand. She looked confused for a moment before speaking again, this time far quieter.

"If you're not hiding anything, then....What are you doing?"

Huey shook his head. "I'm not really doing anything? I'm just," he paused for a moment, thinking of a way to explain that wasn't reliant on years of living together, "I'm having an off day, you know? I'm just tired. I want to be alone. Being around a lot of people tires me out, I just need some me time."

Webby nodded, understanding. "Like Dewey's talkshow, and Louie's spa days?"

Huey shook his head. "No, not that. Dewey needs guest stars, and Louie's still around people when he does that. I just want to be alone."

"Are you sad or something? Did something happen?"

Huey sighed, rubbing at his face. "Nothing happened, there's no cause, I'm just having a bad day! There's no way to fix it, and I don't want to talk about it. Everyone else has tried already," and at this he shot a look to the cracked door through which he could see two pair of eyes peeking, and quickly darting out of view, "I just need to rest."

"At four o'clock? But you haven't even had dinner yet!"

"I know, Webby. Just- Sometimes things pile up. Sometimes things happen so much, and sleeping it off doesn't reset it, so you're just carrying around all this stuff. Sometimes it's so much that I just need to take it easy for a little bit. Nothing is wrong, okay? I'm just tired."

Huey rubbed at his eyes, and Webby seemed to sulk in the dark, uttering a quiet "Oh."

"Can you put my curtain back up?" Small spaces were good, he could hide away from the rest of the world, blocking out both the sounds and lights that occasionally streamed into the room.

Webby did as she was asked, but hesitated before letting it fall.

"You know, Scrooge gets like that sometimes. He's usually so busy anyway that it's hard to tell, but sometimes he doesn't show up for breakfast and grandma makes me stay away from his wing." She paused again, thinking. "Sometimes movies help. Silly ones, I mean. We have a whole box for when he needs them. I could bring you one, if you wanted."

Huey gave her the barest of a smile, nodding. "Thanks, Webs."

The girl nodded happily, letting the corner of the blanket she'd been holding drop and scuttling out of the room. Huey heard the flick of the switch, the door opening again, and two thumps that he assumed were his brothers, listening in.

She didn't know, and that's okay. She got it, eventually, he thought, the muffled sounds of Webby berating the boys fading as they walked away.


End file.
